Captured
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: Part two of the Living the Lives of Immortals story. Dallas, Pony, and Johnny have been captured along with the rest of their friends. captured by the demons. can they escape? will they mentally change from it read to find out. i do not own The Outsider
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Im back with my next part in this no plotline story. I hope you guys like it. please review. It would name me happy. Btw thank you **GreaseMonkey014 and cassy1994 for reviewing the first story. I really appreciate it.

**Alright. Ready to begin. **

**Rylea's POV**

I cant believe how fast that was. One minute, we were having a nice conversation with the "shadows" and next thing you know, we're being tied up and teleported, or "poofed" as me and my buds call it, into this creepy cave, which wasn't even in the real world. It was in the spirit world.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared. I had heard about how terrible those damn demons could be.

The cave was dark. Entirely dark. it felt as if I were blind. I could just barely feel something rubbing up against me. Obviously trying to get freed.

"Who was that?" I called out to what seemed like nothing.

"I-it's me," said Johnny, quietly, just like he normally sounded. I sighed, and began trying to break the ropes myself, until I felt them be cut off.

A few seconds after mine were, I heard the knife cut through Johnny's ropes too. He immediately fired up his hands with this odd green light that was known to us as the "Death light". I could see his face. He had a scared expression. Right next to him, Phenyx, the real one, stood holding the knife. His face was beaten and bruised, but he looked as hard, tough, and professional as ever.

"Thanks man," I muttered, sitting down, rubbing at my wrists where the ropes had been.

"No problem," he said, looking around. "Man this place is huge."

It was right them that I noticed how large it really was. The room itself was probably larger than the property that my house used to be.

I noticed Dallas first. He definitely had put up a fight when they caught him, because I could see bruises on his cheeks and arms, and his eye was starting to blacken.

"Hello?" he shouted over to us. "Can ya c'mere an' cut me loose?"

Another shadow, Abby, ran over and cut his ropes. He stood up and stretched.

"So," Phenyx started, coming closer to the light. "you guys have any idea of how to escape this place.

"Not a single one." I said, with a sigh.

**Rebecca's POV**

I could hear voice, and could see the glow of a green light in the distance. I was tied up though. And though I could call out to them, I didn't feel like I should. They sounded awfully quiet, though it might have just been the distance, I wasn't sure if they were doing it purposely, and I didn't want to make a loud noise while they were trying to be quiet.

So, except for the sound of my own breathing, I was silent, staring off into the greenish light, hoping it would come my way at some point.

I felt the ropes be tugs at, and turned, startled. A young man I had never seen before was trying to untie my ropes. He had hair that sort of looked like reddish blonde at least that's what I noticed in the light. His eyes were gorgeous and brown, but I couldn't see the rest of his face. His head was down. His longish hair fell into his face while he tried to untie me. He eventually was successful.

"Hello," he said, quietly to me once he untied the ropes.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry I startled you a minute ago, miss. I was just trying to untie you."

"It's okay. Thank you for that,"

"Yeah I'm Zander, by the way. I'm a Shadow. I'm guessing you are an alien?"

"Yeah," I nervously answered"

"From what planet?"

"Sparthinia."

"That's a pretty nice planet."

I don't know if it was the kind look in his eyes, or the way his smile looked, but I felt okay around him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Call me Becky,"

**Dallas' POV**

After I was untied, I stumbled over to Rylea, and captured her in my arms.

"You okay?" I softly asked her, holding her to warm her.

"D-Dallas, I'm scared. Where are we?" she softly asked with a quivering voice.

"I don't know, but don't worry. We'll get outta here soon." I kissed her cheek, and sat down with her. I don't know why, but I wasn't feeling as cold and tough as normal.

**There ya have it. Sorry if it was bad. I didn't know how to start it. please review. Any tips you have fpr me, let me know.**

**(oh, and you all lost the game)**


	2. Chapter 2 Conditions

**I'm here with chapter two hope you peeps like it. If you don't, then I'm bummed, but all well. This is only being written for me, and for people who are bored and need something to read. You people are my friends though. Oh and just letting you guys know. I need people to play Johnny's girlfriend and Pony's girlfriend. They will probably end up being Demons. If you'd love to play this part, review with the description. I might have to change things like the eyes to fit the demon image, but that's okay. **

**Enjoy!**

**Third person POV**

For over three months, the group lay silent down in the pitch black rock cave. They haven't gotten much food, and all the food they got, was normally eaten by the shadows because they, unlike aliens, need more food. Dallas was able to get his hands on some, but he gave all of his food to Rylea, because he saw how thin she became.

Everybody had tried to escape. Even after that, they had hopes to make the place better. There was light, because of Johnny's power. That was about it though.

At nights, the place would become colder than the middle of winter out in Russia. At least that's how Connor described it. The whole group of thirteen would huddle up together.

Every guy in the group now no longer had a shirt. They all had to sacrifice them to make blankets, and also to make bandages, for when the demons decided to have a little fun and beat up one of them.

They beat up Phenyx the most, because he's never once made a sound while being beaten. Of course, neither did Dallas, Johnny, or Rebecca. Rylea had made little noises, and Pony was such a wimp he couldn't stand a single hit without crying out in pain.

One good thing to come of this was that the group had finally gotten Sam back. They didn't see him until the day after the first month. He was totally silent the whole time.

This brought their number up to fourteen.

That day, exactly three months since they had all been abducted and thrown into this terrible dungeon and basically ignored, everyone sat waiting for Phenyx to be let back.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Demetrius asked to no one person in particular.

"I don't know," Dallas said. He was holding Rylea in his lap, trying to keep her warm.

"I hope he's okay," Rebecca softly said. She was sitting in the arms of Zander. Those two had become very close after the many months.

"I bet he will be," Pony said, trying to reassure everybody.

"I don't know," Connor said with a sigh. "He's never been gone this long. Its been over twenty four hours.

A few hours later, while everyone was trying to sing some Elvis song, aside from Dallas and Rylea who were hidden in a dark corner, making out, a thump was heard by the other side of the cave.

Johnny got up to check out the scene. The thump was Phenyx. He was lying there, bleeding out from a stab wound in his chest.

"GUYS!" Johnny called out, looking scared for Phenyx. "Get over here!"

Everyone ran over. Rebecca knelt down and felt for a pulse.

But no pule was found.

**Sorry it was short. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. And remember. If you'd like to be one of those character's girlfriends, send b-me a description in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Comer

**Hey, hey, hey peeps. Just letting you know I think I have picked characters to be pony and Johnny's girlfriends, but I'm not 100% sure. I am for Pony's (yes. Cassy1994. I'm using your person) I haven't picked for Johnny's yet though. They can't be in this chapter anyway. I have no Wi-Fi right now and can't get to their descriptions. Sorry. **

**But awe well.**

**Phenyx's POV**

I couldn't remember much. They were beating me, they threw me back down into the dungeon, and that was it. I blacked out for a few minutes.

I woke up a few minutes later. I couldn't breathe. I looked up, and the whole group was around me. Rebecca was pounding on my chest, looking worried. The rest were completely silent.

"Look, he's waking up!" Rebecca quietly said. "And he's got a pulse!"

I sat up then, confused. Everyone smiled, looking relieved. They all backed up and went back to what they were doing. Rebecca gently hugged me when I sat up.

"What happened?" I said, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"You lost your pulse entirely. You were very close to death, but thank god you are alive," She said, smiling. She hugged me again, which made me smile. No one normally acts like this to me.

"Oh god, that was TERRIBLE."

"What happened to you," Rebecca asked, sitting on her knees, cleaning off the still bleeding wounds I had from the bleeding.

"They didn't Just want sound outta me this time, if you know what I mean."

"Wait, they-"

"Yes, they did.

"Oh gosh that must have been terrible!"

"Yeah

**Sam's POV**

Once I was sure Phenyx had a pulse again, I crawled back into my corner, kind of upset.

Before they had all been captured and brought here, I had been tortured just like him.

I felt guilty that they now picked on him instead of me. Phenyx didn't deserve it. I deserved it more than him at least.

"Hey Sam," Pony said, walking over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered, trying to act as if there really wasn't any problem.

"Yeah right, Sam. Tell me what's up."

"Well….

*_Flashback*_

_Sam had been taken before the rest, when he had been abducted right from the cave._

_Right when he had gotten there, they started beating on him just like they have been Phenyx. They didn't want to get anything out of him really. They somehow knew that Sam was gay, and they knew that raping him like they often do to Phenyx. _

_The first day wasn't the worst. They beat him, mostly with whips, but in his mind, they were doing that to him only because he had tried to escape. He was able to deal with the pain then._

_The next day, when he had been silent and perfectly compliant for the Demons, they went even harder, scarring him permanently by carving hateful work=ds into his back and chest, and ridiculing him in front of everyone._

_They did this every day until the others were brought. Then he was basically ignored, while Phenyx took the heat. _

_*Flashback over*_

"Wow," pony said, looking confused. "Interesting story."

"Wait, I said that out loud?"

"Nah. I went into your head to find that."

"Oh good," I said, relieved.

**Third Person POV**

While Phenyx sat leaning against the wall, being cleaned up by Rebecca, the others did what they normally did while down in the dungeon, when a thumb was heard by the entrance of the place.

"Owww," everyone heard from that direction. Pony, Johnny, and Eddie got up and went in that direction. They came back, followed by a pale girl, with hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She was pretty, but at the moment, she was covered in dirt from falling on her face when they pushed her in.

"You okay?" Pony said, bringing her over to the little bit of light Johnny produced from his hands, which was beginning to form an orb of light.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," She said, looking at all of us.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked, Curiously.

"My name is Taia." She said, nervously. "And what about all of you?

After everyone introduced themselves, the others went back to what they were doing, looking for different bugs and rats for food, and trying to make use of the little bit of water they had.

Pony walked over and started talking to her.

"Hi. Nice to have a new person around here, coarse it's not a good thing that you're here, because of how terrible the conditions are."

"Yes, I can see they are terrible." Pony couldn't tell, but she was blushing just a little.

"Don't worry," Pony said, with a smile. "Things will turn out okay.

**Well that's the late update. Sorry. It took me a few tries to type it. I hope it's okay. Any problems with it please let me know. Please review. Oh. And Taia is pronounced tay-yah, btw.**


	4. Chapter 4 Spin the Bottle

**I'm back with another update of this story. I would have updated yesterday, but I updated Deadly Addicted instead. Well I put the update up today, but I typed it yesterday. Please enjoy! Oh and by the way, I think I know who I'm using for Johnny's girlfriend in the future. Coarse I'm still not 100% sure. If anyone wants their character in this, review with description. Even if you don't have an account. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Third person POV**

Weeks passed on slowly. Nothing really happened. Everyone was almost silent most of the time.

Almost every night, the group would sit down in a circle, and either just talk, or play a game. Most of the time they would play Truth or dare. It became inappropriate sometimes, but no one really cared. After living in a place with the same people for a few months, without ever getting out to see anyone else, you lost all desire for privacy in any situation.

"Hey Dallas," Rylea said smiling at him. "Truth or dare"

"Dare!" Dallas answered, happily. He loved playing this game.

"I dare you to…uh… I dare you to try to touch your nose with your tongue, and if you can't, you have to touch another player's nose instead"

after taking like ten minutes of trying to touch his own nose with his tongue, failing miserably, Dallas decided to touch Taia's instead.

"HEY! That's creepy!" she said, startled because she didn't see it coming.

"Should have been paying attention, girly"

"You know wha-"

"Hey!" Sam said, interrupting the two. "Wanna play spin the bottle instead?"

"Umm…" Taia started, trying to decide if that would be a good idea, with Dallas playing.

"Wait, we can't play that. We don't even have a bottle," Dallas stated, looking at him.

"yeah, but we have sticks and rocks and stuff," Sam said. "Or we could convince Eddie to go in the center and be the bottle.

"I"LL DO IT!" Eddie said, getting up and moving to his spot in the center. He spun himself, not worried about getting dirty, since he was already quite filthy. He first pointed to Johnny, then spun himself again, and pointed to Connor, who just like his best friend Jace, had become almost silent over this time.

"Shoot!" Connor shouted.

"Go on Connor," Zander said, walking over and sitting next to Rebecca.

Connor sighed and walked over to a creeped out looking Johnny, he leaned in, and kissed him for just a second, until Johnny pushed him off of him.

"Eww! Not anything I was EVER planning on doing." Johnny said, looking freaked.

Eddie spun again, landing on Rylea, then landing on Pony. Rylea kissed pony then. No one noticed, but she got a VERY envious stare from Taia, who since the beginning of this imprisonment, had a small crush on Pony.

The game kept going. It was very awkward at times especially when two guys, or two girls had to kiss. Most ended up faking it when that happened.

It was especially back when Zander and Phenyx had to kiss, and the only reason they actually did, was because they wanted to hurt the other one. In the end, Zander had gotten his strike on Phenyx first, by biting his lip so hard he made him bleed.

"Wow," Rylea started. "You two obviously haven't been getting along.

"No we haven't!" Phenyx said, holding pressure on his now swollen and bloody lip.

"Why'd you do that to him?" Taia said, curiously. She was friends with both of them.

"Because he deserved it," Zander said, crossing his arms.

"Did not!" Phenyx yelled, crossing his arms.

"Wait I get it!" Eddie said, sitting up from his crouched over state. "You two have been fighting, because iof the food shortage!

"No. that's not it at all," Dallas said. "I think they're fighting over a chick.

"Really?" Johnny said curiously? "Who?"

"Well," Dallas said," it's obviously not Rylea, because she's mine, so I think it's Taia.

"What?" Pony said, looking at Taia. "I thought you were mine already!"

"I am," Taia said. "Dallas just doesn't know that.

"Oh," Dallas said, rather embarrassed. He sighed. Rylea put his arm around him, all happy that she said she was his. She kissed his cheek and whispered something to him. He smiled.

"Well then who is it?"

While this was all going on, Rebecca sat there, silently. It was her. She was just their friends, but she noticed both boys acting oddly. She never said anything, because she wasn't sure if either was actually interested, or that was how they normally acted. She couldn't decide between them anyway. Though Zander was sweet and made her feel good, Phenyx was protective and never let anything happen to her.

She got up and walked away, not wanting to hear what the others were saying.

"Guys its late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Eddie said, getting up and walking to the side he normally slept on everyone shared one large blanket they had made from the guy's shirts, which most had donated against their will.

Rebecca, unlike the others, never slept with everyone. She normally stayed in the corner alone.

Everyone got ready to sleep and went to their normal spots. Everyone fell asleep, not expecting what was going to happen the next day.

**So, what do you guys think? Was it good? I hope so. Please review if you want. It makes me so happy to get reviews. I love you guys. Jk! Keep fanfictioning guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 Realizations

**Guess who's updating again! That's right. I am! I have so many ideas, and I really got to get them out. oh and BTW GreaseMonkey014, you'll like the ending of this chapter. i know you will.  
**

**Thank you to my reviewers GreaseMonkey014, and Cassy1994. I really appreciate you guys. Seriously if I didn't have you guys, I would be less convinced to actually write. I also love the ideas you guys give me. They really help. Thank you!**

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, everyone woke to the sounds of Phenyx and Zander bickering over something. Rebecca was sitting against the wall, watching them.

"What's wrong with what I did?" Zander asked, confused. "I just helped her up when she tripped and fell in the middle of the night!"

"Yeah, but she had hit her head when she did. That could have hurt her even more!" Phenyx said, glaring at Zander.

"You think I would honestly try to help her if I thought it would hurt her? I couldn't do that!"

"Ugh!" Taia said, getting in between them. "You guys haven't been able to get along for so long! It's getting on my nerves!"

Phenyx and Zander looked at her and sighed.

"She's right," Rylea said, getting up and moving next to Taia. "Just work it out!"

Phenyx sighed and quietly said. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now anyway," He walked back to the area he normally worked to find "Food" for himself and the other. Zander sighed.

"Yeah. Whatever" he said, as he walked back to where he had been sitting. He gently put his arm around Rebecca, who smiled at him.

A few hours later, when everyone was sitting together, showing what they had found, conversation started amongst them

"Hey Sam, you know what I just realized?" Pony said, looking at him. "Your brother, Brad. He's not here!"

"So?" Sam said, confused at why Pony was mentioning this.

"He had been living in the fort with us when we were captured. He was even right there in the room when the Demons made themselves present."

"You're right!" Johnny said, breaking into the conversation. "He was sitting right next to you at the time."

"That's true," Sam said, now in deep thought, trying to think of what could have possibly happened to his identical brother. "Maybe he had escaped in the commotion that was going on when they were capturing us. Maybe he's okay.

"I hope he is," Rylea said, turning to Sam. She gasped. "Maybe he's coming for us!"

"But it's been months! Don't you think he would have come by now?"

"Maybe not," Phenyx said, speaking up. "He might not be able to find this dungeon. That might be what's taking him so long."

It was definitely true. Brad was searching for them. He had no way of knowing where they were, which really was what was causing him to take so long finding them.

He had checked on every obvious point on earth that he could think of. He even looked on multiple different planets, and also in the Shadow world.

The problem was, he didn't know where the Demons actually lived. He had guessed, but every guess was horribly wrong. He honestly had no way of figuring out where his brother and his friends were imprisoned.

**Rylea's POV**

It was late, and totally dark. Since a few weeks before I had become more terrified of everything and anything.

I sat in the corner, hiding myself from that darkness. I suddenly felt strong, gentle arms wrap around my curled up figure.

"Don't be afraid, Rylea. I won't let anything happen to you." Dallas whispered softly into my ear. I smiled, and snuggled into Dallas, loving the feeling of protection.

He kissed my cheek, causing me to turn and smile at him. I leaned over and kissed him. He had kissed before, but never like this. Normally, his kisses were just like the personality he normally showed. They weren't loving and gushy like most girls dream about. They were normally the type of kiss a player would bestow on one of his many girlfriends at the time. not really that caring. This was the kind of kiss, however, that every girl dreams about.

I kissed him back, passionately, needing this feeling. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me. I was normally against doing anything sexual at the age I was at, but it just felt so right.

He broke the kiss after a while, and looked into my eyes. "Rylea, I don't think we should,"

"Dallas, we have to. I need to feel loved, and lusted for. It's been months since I've been treated well," I said, basically begging for him to take me. "Please…"

Dallas smiles, and kissed me again, passionately. I reached up and pulled at his shirt, getting it over his head/ he hesitantly pulled at mine also, which I let him pull right off. Showing him that I really and truly wanted this.

Pretty soon, we were basically at it. Dallas was holding back, I could definitely tell this. He wasn't going to actually have sex with me. We were just going to touch and caress and kiss, which was fine for me. I didn't want to ACTUALLY lose my virginity.

He ran his hand over me, like he was admiring how I looked. In my opinion I don't think I looked very good. Coarse none of us did. We were all overly thin, and very dirty.

"Oh Dallas…" I said as he kissed down my neck, lovingly. When he made it to my collarbone, I knew this was going to feel good.

He got to my breasts quickly, and touched them gently, kissing them even more gently. That was REALLY amazing. His lips were so warm, and his hands were so soft.

He ran his hands even lower, sliding them to my hips. I moaned, and ran my own hands dow his powerful body.

This truly was amazing.

**Rebecca's POV**

That night was a very uhhh….interesting night.

I couldn't sleep, as always. I have a problem with that.

I stayed up, like I normally do, silently. I was kind of afraid of the others actually.

So anyway, I was up late, when I was hearing some strange noises coming from the other side of the dungeon. I decided to check it out.

I creped over, using my powers to see through the endless seeming darkness ahead of me.

I soon saw the source of the sounds.

Rylea and Dallas were getting at it in the corner.

I'm glad for them. I'd always wanted to feel like Rylea must have felt right them and there.

It must have been amazing.

**Well, that's today's update. I'm going to start one for tomorrow later tonight. Please review. Hope you all liked it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

**Hey, hey, hey! Happy summer guys. Love all of you! **

**Thanks you all reviewers and readers of my story. I hope I'm giving people ideas. That's really the point of this whole thing. Enjoy everybody!**

**Third Person POV**

After realizing what was the actual source of the sound, Rebecca slowly made her way back to her corner. Rylea and Dallas kept that up for quite a while. They stayed up half the night, moaning and gasping and making out.

Pretty soon, they finally had fallen asleep. It was a blessing to everyone. They had woken everyone, everyone but Eddie anyway, up at least once during the many hours they were doing that.

When everyone woke up, they found themselves somewhere they didn't recognize.

**Demetrius' POV**

I couldn't believe it! We all woke up outside in a field, chained together by our ankles.

They seriously had the belief that they were going to be able to force us into work, after they caused us all the starvation, pain, and torture that they had for the few months before.

Well, they ended up getting what they wanted.

I had tried to fight back. God knows I did. The others didn't though. They were more focused on the fact that they could barely see in all the light of outside. Well, outside, from behind a huge, thirty foot tall wall that kept us inside the huge farm like field.

After a while of just sitting there dumbfounded, we were all freed from the ankle chains, and giving different tools needed to plan the entire field.

So basically, we had to plant sees a few inched from each other, in an about four square mile large field.

The others just got started. I couldn't believe it. They just started working, like it was totally natural and right for them to be working like that. After getting whipped a few times however, I joined them

"Man, this sucks," Sam said, as he planted the row in front of mine.

"Got that right man," I answered, wiping sweat from by brow

"Oh, it's not THAT bad," Rebecca said, quietly working a few rows behind me. "If we just work, things will turn out okay."

"I don't know about that Becky," Zander said, working next to her, helping her with her row. "What are the chances of getting out of here anytime soon? Nothing's happened. Nothing will happen.

Rebecca just sighed and silently worked more.

Days turned into weeks. They just kept working. There e=seemed to be no end to the work they were doing.

One random day though, became the day they were waiting for. The wall suddenly blew down. Brad, along with a few shadows, stood in the rubble, smiling.

"BRAD!" Sam said, excited, and smiling hugely. "You found us!"

"Yes," Brad said, walking over to us. "C'mon. Your free to go home.

"But wait, how do we actually get home?" Taia asked.

"Umm…" Brad started. "I don't know,"

"You mean you have no idea how to get back to earth?" Sam said, looking worried now.

"Uhh….. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Somehow, Brad and the few shadows with here were teleported there, by an alien on some other planet. They really didn't know what planet they were actually on

After arguing a bit, the group started walking away from the dungeon. They had no help, no supplies, and no idea where they were going.

**Well there ya go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Start of the Journey Home

**Hello my beloved friends. Sorry it's been a few days. I've been at summer camp. Well, I've been helping work one. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed typing it. **

**Third Person POV**

It was only twelve hours age that Brad had saved all the imprisoned aliens and shadows. They had gotten nowhere.

"Ugh! Can we take a pit stop?" Connor whined, walking next to Jace.

"Why would we need to do that?" Rylea asked, looking at him.

"I gotta use the bathroom! Can we find a building to stop at?"

"I'm sorry dude, but there aren't any," Sam cut in, getting irritated with Connor's whining.

"Why not?"

"We are on an alien planet. Most aliens have evolved out of having waste like that. I assure you there isn't a single bathroom on this planet. You're gonna have to go somewhere else," Sam said, turning back to face forward.

Hours past as slow as molasses flowing down a tipped over jar. Most people were hungry, looking around for a building to try and beg at. Rylea was being carried on Dallas' back. He was fine with it, and held her there for a while.

Taia and Ponyboy were quietly talking, and holding hands as they walked. They were trying to keep their minds off of the huge problem they were facing at the moment. They were hungry, and were trying desperately to ignore this.

Brad and Sam were discussing a plan to survive. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They were nowhere around civilization at least. They were thinking of a way to create something comfortable and portable for each person to use as their bed.

Everyone else was just silently starving. Well, mostly everyone else.

Rebecca and Demetrius were walking together, looking around. They looked serious. Every little sound other than the footsteps of the others would make them turn their heads. Taia was acting a bit similar, but a little less serious seeming.

Rylea had been quietly watching them, when she noticed they snuck away. She didn't follow. They hear the shriek of some animal in their direction.

Pretty soon, the two caught up again. So quickly it was as if they hadn't left.

"Well, here we are guys. A place to stay for the night," Brad said ad he began picking leaves off of the interesting looking trees. Not many off of each. He wouldn't want to hurt one of the trees.

"C'mon guys. Help me. Pick a pile of leaves." Brad said as he kept working.

Each person had helped make a pile of leaves, except for Demetrius and Rebecca. they had climbed into a tree to sleep for the night.

"What's up with those two?" Rylea quietly asked Dallas as Dallas made the finishing touches to the huge pile of leaves.

"I don't know. This could have to do with their creature type." Dallas answered, plopping down on his spot of the pile, tired. It wasn't very comfortable, because, though they had a whole forest worth of trees, their pile was thin. Brad only let about five leaves off of each tree that was near them. But it was definitely better than sleeping on the actual cold dirt ground.

"You're probably right," Rylea said, lying down next to him. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

Everyone woke up to a good smelling smoke blowing their way.

Taia was sitting by the fire, cooking a rat she had caught. It was dead and had been once she caught it and had her way with it. Rebecca had caught a few rabbits, which had had the same fate as the rat, and Demetrius had an entire deer.

"Whoa, look at all the food!" Connor said, smiling happily. "FINALLY!"

"Wait, how did you catch this? Deer aren't out at night. Well at least these type of deer." Johnny said, watching Connor tear at the meat.

"Oh Uhh," Rebecca started, pausing to think of something. "One had woken up. We were taking a walk and passed its hideout. And we umm, caught it."

No one else had asked. They were all totally starving, from the imprisonment they had faced for over four months.

No one had noticed also that Dem, Taia, and Rebecca weren't eating, yet the animals hadn't been touched really before they had gotten to them.

No one had noticed the difference in appearance everyone had. It was night after all. They could only travel then because of people searching for them.

Rylea had noticed some of this, but didn't ask.

She definitely should have

**Sorry. Not that good I was suffering from writers block. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Trampled

**Hey! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I've been suffering from writers block still, and between camp and hospital volunteering, I've had almost no time. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm almost done this story I think.**

****************4 weeks later********************

The entire group had been traveling constantly that four weeks. They'd barely found any food, and they were all so exhausted, they could barely walk anymore.

Their speed had been fast though. They were almost all the way back to earth.

"Ugh! How much longer?" Connor whined. He complained throughout almost the entire trip.

"Oh shut up Connor," Sam said, glaring at him. "Not like it matters. We are on the planet I'm from now, and we are nearing my older brother's place.

"Oh god, your guiding everyone there?" Brad said with a groan.

"That's our only option at the moment bro. and anyway, that area is dangerous, and totally perfect for us to hide out in for a couple days if we need to.

Pretty soon, the group made it to an old, vacant looking place.

"Here we are," Sam said, smiling. It'd been forever since he'd seen his oldest brother. He knocked on the door, the knock obviously being specific. The door soon opened, showing a young man that looked to be about nineteen. He looked quite a bit like Sam and Brad, with shaggy dirty blonde hair, and bold eyes.

"What'd ya guys want?" the young man asked.

"We're trying to get back to earth, but it's getting late. Would you mind if we stayed with you for a little bit? Just a day or two?" Sam asked, smiling t his older brother.

"Alright, as long as you keep whatever you see or hear here a secret.

Everyone walked n. the place was definitely not a nice place. It was basically a drug house.

"W-wow," Zander started as he walked in. "Is this a drug house?"

"Sort of. Ya see, I had ran away when I was about fifteen. I didn't like being the oldest, and I didn't like it that my parents obviously favored another one of our brothers. There are five of us in total. All boys. Quadruplets and me, the fifth."

"Sonny," Brad began, referring to his older brother. "it wasn't all that bad for you."

"Yes it was. I mean, at least I wasn't Cameron. He was REALLY hated. But anyway-

"Wait, why was he hated?" Pony asked, confused.

"Well," Sam said, butting in. " if you haven't noticed, Sonny looked a lot like brad and i. the other unknown brother, Lawrence, also looks sort of like us. Actually he looks exactly like brad and I, because we all were identical. However, Cameron doesn't look a thing like us, and for some reason, that makes our parents hate him."

Pretty soon, the whole group got into conversation. They didn't notice that a few people were missing from the group.

**Rylea's POV**

I don't understand how it happened. One minute, Rebecca, Zander and I were walking behind the group, having our own conversation, and the next thing I know, we're pulled into some ally by a couple of thugs.

I glanced over at Phenyx and Rebecca. Zander looked pretty scared. Rebecca didn't look afraid at all. I wasn't sure how I was feeling at the moment.

I noticed one of the thugs staring at me, he smiled an evil looking smile. "Let's go for that one first," He said, his voice dark and evil sounding.

That was when they all jumped. They pinned me down, and forced something into my neck. I felt a pinch, but them it was as if every feeling in my body had gone away. Normally, I would have been scared, but I wasn't. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I didn't understand it.

**Taia's POV**

It had taken us quite a while to realize we were missing a few people. Phenyx was actually the one to notice it first. We looked around to see if they were just in a different room of the small building, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm going outside to look. Anyone want to come?"

A few people stood up. Right as I opened the door, I felt the door hit something hard, and I heard a whimper.

"Oh Damn. I'm sorry Rebecca. Whoa, what happened to you?" I said, looking Rebecca over. She looked pretty messed up, but she obviously didn't care.

Nothing important at the moment. Come on. These people sort of took Rylea and Phenyx. They are drug addicts and they were trying to rob them. Please come help them," Rebecca said, pulling me to the direction she must have come from. I heard some giggles, and moans, I knew this wasn't right.

When we got there, the first thing I saw was Zander. He was knocked out, and had a needle coming from his neck. I heard some bumping and talking from another corner, and ran there. What I saw was awful, though no one at the moment seemed tortured by it.

Rylea was pilled to the ground; the head of the group was on top of her. God it was inappropriate. He was totally sexually abusing her. She was laughing though, and egging him on to do even more.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I heard Dallas yell from behind me, before he ran over and pushed the guy off of Rylea, slamming him into the ally wall they were next to. Pony ran over to help, just as the other guys came and started totally destroying Dallas, or trying to. Dallas was putting on a mighty good fight.

I ran over, getting in the middle of the fight. I normally would have actually fought, but now I was just trying to get Rylea out from in the middle of it. She was being trampled, literally. The other guys were literally standing on her, to keep Dallas, Pony, or any of the other guys from getting her.

Sam, Brad, and Sonny soon joined in, trying to get the guys to get off of Rylea. I know I was strong, and I still am, but I couldn't get over six twenty year olds off of her. I didn't want to use my powers. I'd hurt Rylea, and probably the others if I did.

About a half an hour later, I had finally been able to carry Rylea out. I was all bloody from being kicked and scratched in the fight, and I could feel blood running from my nose, as well as my eye, throbbing in pain because I remember getting kicked there.

We brought Rylea back to the place. God she was messed up. Her right arm had to have been broken multiple times it was bent so weird. She was completely out cold. She has raccoon like bruises from where her nose had been broken.

Hours passed. It was very late. Like two in the morning. Rylea still hadn't woken up. I was getting worried, as was almost everyone else. We didn't know when she'd wake up. Or if she ever would. We found a few almost fatal wounds on her, from people dropping the blades they had been using right on her. it was awful, and no one really could help her.

Pony and Rebecca tried, but Rebecca was obviously high stiff from whatever the thugs had gotten into her, and Pony really had no idea when he was doing. No hospitals would take her well. they would think that she too the drugs herself. We had no proof she didn't, technically so we just had to wait…..and wait….and wait…

**I know. This was terribly violent. Im in that kinda mood. The whole drug part was because I love making illegal and legal drugs come into people's lives. Idk why. I'm just interested in them. I know almost everything about most classic illegal drugs, so why not use that knowledge in my stories. Please review. Oh, and I think this is the last chapter in this story. If anyone has a good idea of a plot for the next one, let me know. I have one, but someone else might have an even better one.**


	9. Chapter 9 Awoken

**Hey. sorry i messed up the last update, yesterday. I hope you guys liked my violent update. What can I say. I was in that sort of mood. I like making depressing things happen. It'll get better at some point. Then get worse again probably with the next plotline. I was thinking something along the lines of…. IM NOT TELLING YOU! Lol jk. But really I shouldn't tell you guys. It would spoil it.**

**Third Person POV  
**

It was the next afternoon when people REALLY started getting worried. Rylea still hadn't woken up, plus a few of the others in the fight were having some issues with their own injuries.

Rylea was constantly watched. Rebecca had checked her out, and concluded that Rylea was in a coma, and the only thing that they could do was wait, and see if she woke up

Rylea had been bandaged and healed from what other injuries she had gotten. Her nose was bandaged from where it was broken, and her arm was wrapped up in gauze and in a splint.

It'd had been later that night when Rylea had finally woken up. She startled awake when she woke. No one was in the room. She instantly panicked. She didn't remember much, but she did remember there definitely was a fight, and she didn't know what the turnout of that right really was. Not to mention she had no ideas where she was. She became instantly worried.

"Hello?" she said, quietly at first. Then she almost yelled "Anyone there?"

She heard footsteps coming, and stiffened up. She didn't understand why, but she was terrified, and startling at every sound.

Dallas ran in, and gasped.

"RYLEA! YOU"RE AWAKE!" Dallas yelled, smiling. When he realized that startled her. He quieted down, and walked over. He hugged her, gently, kissing her cheek and pulling her close. Normally Dallas Winston doesn't get emotional like this, but in this situation, he was definitely emotional.

Rylea was completely relaxed after only a few seconds in his arms. She cuddled close to him, smiling hugely. Dallas smiled, leaned s=down, and kissed her.

"Gosh. I was worried you'd never wake up," He said, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh really?" Rylea asked, smiling at him

"Yeah. I guess part of it was all the scary medical talk Rebecca told us. About how the 'broken nose alone could have caused bleeding in the brain, causing death.' God, I'm happy that didn't happen

"Yeah, I definitely am too," Rylea said, smiling.

The next morning was when everyone else learned that Rylea had woken up. They were all happy she was okay, except for a few problems moving one of her legs.

"EVERYONE, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Brad called to everyone that morning, before dawn. Everyone had a long day ahead of them like always. They all had to find a job for the day, and make as much money as they could. They weren't making enough so far, so they had to start working even harder, and even longer to make enough money to feed the whole group.

The one, out of everyone, who seemed to make the most money, was Brad. No one knew what his work was, but it was his money that kept the group alive, basically.

That night, he came home with more than usual.

"Whoa, dude!" Sam started, walking over to his similar looking brother. "How'd you make so much?"

"Oh, Uhh, the person I worked for was very generous," Brad said, hiding the truth well from almost everyone.

People seemed to believe his story, and kept it at that.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when a few people found notes in their rooms, which explained that he was leaving, and why.

**Alright. This ending stunk. I'm making a third story. Called "Hideaway" I think. Idk. Just look for it. It will focus more on a few other characters, but still focus on the ones already focused on. Please review! Any ideas let me know. Oh, and thank you cassy1994 and GreaseMonkey014 for the reviews. Oh, and to GreaseMonkey014, I'd like to talk about the next story with you. I might have a few ideas, and I'd like to see what you think of them. You know what people like more than I do. I'll PM you. **

**Anyway, please review. Oh, and if people have any character ideas, I forgot whose I was using for Johnny's GF in the future. Review if you want your character to be his or any other single guy's GF**


End file.
